If There's Something I Would Ask For
by Sordid Ego
Summary: Rukawa Kaede was asked to speak before the crowd to inspire the players that would go after him.He was about to speak when he saw an unexpected guest? Who might he be? What was he doing there?
1. The Challenge

**If There's Something I Would Ask For**

--- Sordid Ego ---

**Chapter1: The Challenge**

It was May as I remember it. It was one spring then.

I arrived late in school for the graduation ceremony. Everyone was in panic looking for me.

"There you are, Rukawa!" My sensei rushed towards my direction as if there's an emergency that had happened.

"Where have you been? We have been looking for you for hours already." I listened to him while I was parking my trusted bicycle in the lot along with the others.

"What do you want?" I calmly asked my teacher.

"We are all in trouble looking for you everywhere in school and you're just going to ask me what I want? What kind of student are you?" my sensei yelled back at me.

I was so late for the ceremony so I did not anymore bother to listen to his complaints. Before he could even finish with what he was saying, I already left him behind and headed for the hall.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" my sensei shouted at my back.

"To the hall. Where else could I go?" I stopped and looked at him.

"If you have nothing extremely significant to say, I am so sorry but I really must be going." I told him.

"Chotto." My teacher said blocking my way.

"Nan desu ka?" I was really getting so impatient with him yet I decided to wait for him to speak.

"The principal has a message for you." He said and I only stared at him with one of my eyebrows raised. My sensei was really annoying. He was wasting my time as he was always beating around the bush.

"The principal wants you to deliver your speech just before the valedictorian deliver his." He finally added.

"Are you serious?" my eyebrow was raised higher.

"Yoshi! Do you think I will be making all these things up?" he angrily replied.

"What is happening here?" the principal appeared in the hallway.

The principal was a middle-aged man with white hair and thin white beard. He was tall either but not as tall as me. If you would compare his height with mine, I say he would just reach my nose.

"Has your teacher explained to you already?" the principal asked me arranging his spectacles over his large nose.

"Do you mean the speech?" I respectfully asked.

"Hai, suki desu. So he has explained to you already." He replied eyeing my sensei.

"But, what for?" I questioned him again.

"You are the ace player in your team and you will be leaving this school so soon. I decided to let you speak in front of everybody so as you can give inspiration for the generation of players next to you. Do you understand?" he explained himself along with many pauses that allow him to cough.

I did not answer. I was in really deep thought.

I was still hesitating but what could I do?

Would I turn the principal down or would I be accepting the challenge?

Nevertheless, if I succumb to do him this one last favor, what would I say?

_I am not used to speaking with a single person not even to one of my teammates and now this guy wants me to speak in front of the crowd? Ridiculous! _I thought.

I sighed… contemplated… and at last…

"Daijoubu. I'll do it." I finally said.


	2. The Ceremony

**Chapter 2: The Ceremony**

I was quietly sitting on my seat with eyes closed and legs crossed.

Everyone was noisy yet I barely hear those noises for I really was busy thinking of something.

"_If there's one thing you want to have right now, what would it be?" coach Anzai asked me one evening just right after the practice. As usual, I was the last person left in the court. Nobody heard what coach had asked me beside the two of us._

_I did not answer and thought of it. He did not anymore insist of my response. He just gave me a simple smile and then left without a single word._

"And before everyone say a fruitful farewell to one another, we would like to call for Mr. Rukawa Kaede. We are giving you the stage… the opportunity to say your last farewell to your dear Alma mater and to your fellow students." The emcee announced breaking in through my thought.

Everyone was surprised I say.

I heard no applause.

"Mr. Rukawa Kaede?" The emcee repeated.

I stood up from my seat and walked slowly to the stage. I noticed that everyone's eyes were following me.

There were no single clap… only murmurs…

As I reached the stage…

"Let us give Mr. Rukawa Kaede a big round of applause!" I heard the emcee announced.

I waited for the crowd to stop applauding. I waited for them to keep quiet. I looked at the crowd. There were still other guests who had just arrived. They were entering the hall one by one. I waited for them to settle down on their seats.

And there he was, Sendoh Akira… together with the newly come guests…

He was startled to see me on stage.

Unlike the others, he did not bother to look for a seat. He remained just where he was, stood straight and stared at me.

I got so nervous.

Never had happened like this before.

"I…" I started but then I paused. I gazed at Sendoh who in return fixed his eyes on me. I shivered in fear. Or maybe anger?

_I did not believe what I heard though almost everybody where talking of it. I believed in him. I gave him my full trust. But what did he do? He put me down. He lied to me. _

"I would like to share this last moment with you." I said driving the memories out of my mind.

"The years I have spent here in Shohoku high would not be as fruitful as it had been if it not were for you all who supported me, who gave their trust to me and who believed in my strength." I continued.

"The many times I attempted to shoot the ball in the ring, you never failed to give me a cheer. Though I do not seem to appreciate it, the truth is I am really grateful for that."

I heard the audiences applaud. When they stopped, I started…

"As a player… as a forward… as a shooter…" I paused.

"I carry each and everyone of you on my shoulders." I added sincerely.

"As far as possible, I do not want to turn you down yet I failed to give you the championship we have all long dreamed of. I am very sorry." There was an awkward moment of silence. I stared each one on my left, on my right, and the ones on the middle. I first stared at him before I proceed.

"To the players next to me... to the incoming seniors, juniors, and freshmen… the fight does not end in here with me graduating. The fight will continue for the battle has just begun for you." I stared at the crowd whose eyes were all fixed on me.

One clapped… the others did the same… many followed and gave warm applause.

I stared again at Sendoh but now I could not spot him anywhere.

_Where is he? Has he gone already? _I thought.

"If you please…" somebody grabbed the microphone from me and spoke.

The audiences were silenced. I turned my head to see who he was and I was alarmed to see Sendoh on stage holding the microphone.

"If you please…" he repeated looking at the audiences.

"Let me have this one opportunity to speak." He continued.

"What are you doing in here? You aren't supposed to be here." I told him but he just ignored me.

"Many gossips have spread the past months about me." He said. "I am absolutely sure that the whole of Shohoku has already learned of the tale too. Let me make myself clear. Those stories are not true."

He stared at the eager audiences who exchanged questioning glances.

"Lend me your ears." He fumed.

"I and Koshino have no relationship at all."

"It is true that I am having affairs with a man."

Sweats had streamed down from my forehead as I heard him say all those things.

"But this man isn't Koshino at all." He continued.

"For this one man, I am willing to offer my life, my soul, my heart and my mind."

"And this man I am speaking of is the man by my side right now…"

The audiences reacted. They again exchanged glances. Some screamed out of shock. Others began inquiring those who had heard of the gossip. Some could only gaped their mouths as they stared at Sendoh who was also looking at me intently.

I moved back.

I did not know what to say. I did not know how to react.

Sendoh, with flashes in his eyes, moved forward to me.

Being back to his pervert self again, he reached out to me… trapped me inside his strong brawny arms not allowing me to move.

And then…

There was no sound.

DARKNESSwas all that was left.

Moreover, I realized why.

My eyes were closed.

My lips felt warm.

I felt so light as I felt Sendoh's warm comforting lips caressing mine.

I remember what coach Anzai asked me…

"_If there's one thing you want to have right now, what would it be?" _tears fell down from my eyes as I remember the voice of coach Anzai ringing in my memories.

_If there's one thing, I want to have right now… _the words played in my mind.

_I would like to have your love. I would like to have Sendoh's love._

Then I held him tightly… fought back kisses… and together, in front of the crowd, we shared warm breaths.

**OWARI**


End file.
